Tset
|-|Base= |-|Post-Sword Logic Farming= Summary Tset is a character from the fifth timeline of Everybody Wants to Rule the World. He is an ancient swordsman from an unnamed world, although it is likely the same one as Soryūshi Ryuka, as she recognized his name. While he does wish to become the greatest swordsman to ever live, in more recent times he has adopted a more casual attitude towards this goal, merely progressing at the rate that lifes allows him. This is, however, likely to change with his current predicament in the new and unknown world with highly advanced technology and magic he has found himself in. Having began himself in the middle of a jungle in Brazil, not after being teleported to some void as with everyone else, Tset soon found and made an acquaintence with Soryūshi Ryuka. After a short spar with the latter, and finding a few more people from the void, Tset and some others ended up battling a "Demon" that appeared out of a phone owned by Villager A. After killing it and several others, with slight assistance from a mysterious knight later revealed to be Telos, him and the others ended up battling the knight, seemingly meeting his standards before he left. Shortly after, Tset found himself in a city and was directed to the residence of Heteka Kino. Almost immediately after having some parts of the status of this world explained, he and the others from the void were captured by the ACF. After rather quickly escaping from their cells, Demons seemingly overwhelmed the site in which they were held, forcing them to find the heart of the corruption. This proved to be Charlie, one of the people from the void who ended up joining the "Demons." After gaining new powers and rapidly dispatching the Demons that were with Charlie, the latter was killed by Telos, who was badly injured. At this point, Telos seemingly started fighting seriously, becoming vastly stronger than most others and gaining use of his "Obverse", even eventually warping causality. Tset, meanwhile, simply observed him before waiting for the chance to take him out in a single attack, due to discerning the function of Obverse. Despite his use of Ittou Rasetsu, this seemed to have failed, although Telos was immediately killed by a fusion between Ryuka and Magnus Jee-Mori, much to Tset's disappointment. After being quickly resuscitated by Villager A and Nanaya, Tset, after asking Heteka, headed out to an ACF facility in hopes of gaining whatever information they have on the demons or simply combat in general. After easily sneaking in, he fought an armored person for a few moments, before they told him that there were new orders given and gave him the information he originally came for, which wasn't very notable outside of the fact that the demons have rapidly evolved and become far stronger while he was gone in addition to losing contact with their agents on the moon. Tset, Ryuka, and Luminaris quickly head to the moon, finding it filled to the brim with demons, and, after entering a cave and quickly being thrown right back out, they decide that they need time to prepare. Meanwhile, several others were sent to New Delhi, which had been almost entirely replaced with disguised demons by this point along with most of India, to hunt demons before Heteka was able to get her tracking device to detect the recently-evolved demons. These new demons prove to be significantly stronger than before, but still not a huge threat to most of the group. By the time Tset and Luminaris have returned, since Ryuka went to Mumbai to learn about the world's history, a massive demon that dwarfed the remains of New Delhi had appeared and they were instructed to lure it to a dry lakebed, at which point a black hole created from an orbiting station destroys it while the group destroys the remains. Afterwards, Tset, Ryuka, and Luminaris go to the moon to see what Telos is doing, as he told some of them that he was going to the moon. They find him in a large crack on the surface full of demons, although he predictably doesn't have much issue with it. Noting that something about Ryuka appears very familiar, he goes back to Heteka's residence in order to find something to do, with Diustre telling him that there are more demons in Ahmedabad. Going there through a portal, he helps Sonar, Thermal, and Tarak fight them off as more of his group appears. This eventually culminates in the appearance of an extremely powerful demon that refers to itself as "Huri." Tset finds himself actually able to analyse Huri to an extent, something that demons are normally immune to, allowing him a distinct advantage in the following battle. Midway through the battle, he convinces Luminaris to allow him to kill his clones many thousands of times in order to rapidly grow his strength in exchange for his Materia. After returning to the battle, he fuses with Magnus but appears to have been unable to effectively combat Huri directly for whatever reason, instead weakening both himself and Magnus due to the sheer power released during their fusion. At the very end, Huri walks into a portal to the Warp created by Rompot. Ater the battle with Huri, Tset rapidly regains his strength by yet again farming Luminaris for death. While talking with Luminaris, he reminisces about his childhood friend Soryūshi Hiken, whom he's certain he killed just before he was initially summoned. For unclear reasons, he goes out to find "Green Letter", the person he fought in the ACF base, learning that he's currently in the Intelligence Bureau in Tokyo. After getting there, he notes that Green Letter doesn't actually seem to be there, instead giving him time to read through the ACF's archives. It is at this point that he learns about NQE-06 or "The Hunter", a secretive person who attacked Green Letter and has stolen several important items from the ACF. Almost immediately, the Hunter attempts to assault the Intelligence Bureau and kill Heteka, with Tset having his first exposure to The Light. After chasing The Hunter from a pocket dimension into the actual Bureau proper, The Hunter ends up fighting several of the main group, but ends up wounded and flees before Tset gets a chance to do anything, much to his annoyance. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, potentially Far Higher with Aiki | High 8-C, Higher with Statistics Amplification and Unlimited Blade Works | 8-A, later became Low 7-C, Higher with various techniques | 7-C, potentially Far Higher. Far Higher with Kusanagi No Tsurugi Name: Tset Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: 1,000,000,000,244 Classification: Perfect Swordsman, Wielder of Hakutō Hari | Assassin-Class Servant, Wraith, Blazer, Magus | Elite Hive, Desperado, "Complete" Deviant Blade, Martial Artist, Sword, Swordsman, and Weapon | Same Powers and Abilities: |-|First Power Set=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery (Can perfectly wield any weapon as a sword, which he is extremely skilled with the use of), Martial Arts (Possesses martial skill that far exceeds anything a normal human can do multiple times over and is a master of every martial art known to man), Enhanced Senses (Can see fighting spirits and should be able to see ghosts), Acrobatics, Body Control (Can perfectly control every movement his body makes down to the smallest detail and even move as though he had far, far more joints or loose muscle than he actually does), Accelerated Development (His abilities are constantly improving), Air Manipulation, Durability Negation (Can create bladed shock waves of air that can cut any object, regardless of it's durability, with even the slightest movement. Capable of using the Vacuum Palm, which concentrates pure oxygen in the hand of the user to knock foes out, and Benda, which ignores durability somewhat by targeting the skin rather than the muscles or organs), Surface Scaling (Capable of climbing any surface, no matter how small the ledges he has to grip are), Afterimage Creation, Pain Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation (Capable of creating extremely vivid and realistic illusions that seem to cause real damage and sensation despite not actually being real, with Sword Simulation being an extremely effective form of this), Technique Mimicry, Information Analysis (Can mimic any martial arts or weapon technique after seeing it once and detect the physical conditions and weaknesses of a person with 100% accuracy, even down to the cellular level, by glancing at them. As the Perfect Swordsman, he has been implied to be able to replicate and/or counter the abilities of any wielder), Damage Reduction, Energy Manipulation (Can utilize Shaori/Xiao Lee, which allowed a 148 year old man to tank attacks from Hanma Yujiro and even redirect said force into an attack that Yujiro had to consciously dodge), Dimensional Storage, Limited Telepathy (Can pick up the signals within one's mind to counter an attack even as it is being prepared), Pressure Points, Paralysis Inducement, Statistics Amplification (Can utilize footwork superior to one that allowed the user to create afterimages against normally comparable opponents. Becomes drastically faster when his sword touches blood, especially his own), Analytical Prediction (Can see the entire outcome of a fight by looking at someones stance), Limited Mind Manipulation, Social Influencing (Extremely charming and charismatic despite his appearance), Pressure Points, Chi Manipulation, Attack Reflection (Can utilize and is a master in the use of Aiki, in which the defender blends with the attacker (without clashing), then goes on to dominate the assailant through the strength of their application of internal dynamics or Ki energy to affect techniques and reverse the damage back to the assailant), Aura (Explosive, Fear-Inducing), Madness Manipulation (Can drive people insane with his aura), Fear Manipulation (Other fighters perceive him as a massive, many-armed spirit, indicative as his nature as the combination of the powers of multiple other people), and Metal Manipulation (Can alter the length of his sword at will). Resistance to Precognition. Mind Manipulation (At the potency of a thousand minds), Pain Manipulation (Unfazed by an enhanced version of Benda), and Empathic Manipulation |-|Second Power Set=All previous, although some were enhanced, Regeneration (Low-Mid over time; Can regenerate from a serious wounds, such as having his chest blasted open and ribs exposed), Stealth Mastery, Invisibility, Perception Manipulation (Can conceal himself with Vitrification and Trackless Step, and his attacks are invisible), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense magic and auras and perceive Musashi's use of Zero), Precognition (Possesses an innate sixth sense that allows him to sense and avoid danger), Supernatural Luck, Limited Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their fates to avoid inevitable outcomes), Physics Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Can distort the laws of physics and causality to attack three times simultaneously with Tsubame Gaeshi), Telepathy, Intangibility (In spirit form), Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation (Can directly attack a target's stamina, causing them to faint and fall asleep), Non-Physical Interaction, Willpower Manipulation (Possesses such immense resolve and will that it can cause an entire stadium worth of people to feel scared just from looking at him), Self-Mind Manipulation (Possesses full control over his mind, allowing him to understand and react to things he can't even perceive as well as see into his subconscious to negate techniques like Trackless Step), Negation of Reactive Evolution and Adaptation, Information Analysis/Psychometry, Weapon Creation, Power Mimicry (Can utilize Unlimited Blade Works, which allows him to magically scan objects to determine their structure and properties and copy any weapon he sees down to the structure, composition, skill of creation, history, concept, and "soul", replicating the physical abilities and fighting skill of the original user), Mind Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Fear Manipulation (His swordplay is so dazzling that up to thousands of opponents are completely awed, unable to move, and heavily weakened by simply seeing or being near it. Possesses "Sword Ki" greater than Saber Emperio), Servant Physiology. Resistance to Power Mimicry, BFR, Curse Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Physical Attacks (Blazers have strong resistance to physical attacks that aren't magic-based), Analytical Prediction, Information Analysis (Knowledge of Respect and Harmony makes his attacks "unreadable" and prevents his opponents from ever analyzing or getting used to them) |-|Third Power Set= - Resistances=Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (By lowering his surface area and using speed, he is capable of negating all of Stella Vermillion's fire based attacks by getting through or out of them before they could do any damage, and can even walk on lava without problems), Electricity Manipulation (Can manipulate his heart muscles to negate the effects of electric attacks), Fear Manipulation (He can move and fight despite being frozen in fear and was unaffected by an action which froze tens of thousands of blazers that were watching in fear), Paralysis Inducement, Perception Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation (Could fight against Edelweiss), Social Influencing, Madness Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Possession, Empathic Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Subject to the Yasuri family's curse, causing his mind to work as that of a weapon rather than a person. Capable of enduring the Sea of Screams and Ascendent Plane, with both being multiverses encompassing spaces beyond numbers that will passively destroy the minds and bodies of those who enter), Poison Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Unaffected by Dokutō Mekki's poison), Durability Negation, Sleep Inducement, Status Effect Inducement, Transmutation, Size Manipulation, Petrification, BFR (Via Materia), Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance (Should be capable of evading the senses of of a Kyotoryuu practitioner like Sentō Tsurugi due to replicating its abilities), Law Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Reality Warping, Corruption, Statistics Reduction (These are extremely common abilities that any Knight would have to endure on a daily basis in some form), Ice Manipulation (Can withstand the cold of outer space and even flash freezing him won't actually kill him), and other mental abilities (Due to being able to attack and fight with instincts alone while unconscious, he can fight while having an inactive mind) }} - Later Copied/Created=Magic Negation (Can negate magic and magic contracts, even making himself the benefactor in the latter cases), Energy Projection, Life Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Can create and manipulate Aer, which, in high quantities, can accelerate a target's metabolism to the point of causing fatigue, unconsciousness, and eventually death), Forcefield Creation, Homing Attack, Spatial Manipulation (Capable of twisting space to make avoiding his attacks impossible, even through teleportation, or split his attacks into up to 30 distinct replicas), Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Mid; replicated the abilities of Onikiri, which made Yukiko Hirohara unable to regenerate), Selective Intangibility (Can choose what he actually cuts when he attacks and what he doesn't, like cutting the armor around someone but leaving them unharmed), Improved Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Information Analysis, Analytical Prediction, Retrocognition (Should have replicated Nanaya's Eagle Vision, which allows its users to perfectly recreate and inspect past events, a person's memories or intentions, predict attacks and dangers from precognitive sources, such as someone using the Apple of Eden, and even see through time and "future trails" when evolved into Eagle Sense), Minor Subjective Reality (Can create mental images so vivid and realistic that they actually damage him and have a physical presence in the world), Paralysis Inducement, Life Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Self-Density Manipulation and Size Manipulation, Plant Manipulation (Replicated Magnus' Yeoui, Magna Voluisse Magnum, and Luminaris' scythe, which had extremely potent paralysis and healed the user when they damaged a target) }} |-|Fourth Power Set= - Ki-Based=Extrasensory Perception, Information Analysis (Can detect the energy of others and use this to determine what someone is doing or how strong they are), Density Manipulation, Flight (Can lower his density to do things such as run on water or walls, and can even lower it to the point that he floats in the air or flies), Telekinesis (Can move objects through his aura alone), Forcefield Creation (His aura acts as a shield against esoteric states and intangible attacks), Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, Power Nullification, Absorption (Can destroy or heavily damage objects with his energy. Expello creates a supernatural void that absorbs and annihilates any magic that it touches), Healing (Can heal others with his Ki), Stealth Mastery, Invisibility (Can eliminate all traces of his energy. Predicting or perceiving Obitus is compared to riding a beam of light or other actions that completely escape the trappings of common sense, logic, and reality), Body Control (Can place himself in a comatose state that is extremely difficult to differentiate from actual death), Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation) (Capable of imbuing with strikes with elemental properties, or even all of them at once), Damage Absorption (Can use his Ki to absorb supernatural or energy-based damage), Invulnerability (His residual energy causes his body to repel any attacks below a certain strength, causing them to harmlessly bounce off of him), Power Modification (By investing more energy, he can vastly amplify the effects of any of his techniques), Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation (His aura can make others weaker, experience irrational fear, paralysis, and even cause them to faint on the spot), Shapeshifting (Possesses nigh-total control over his appearance and even size), Duplication (He can give residual images of himself physicality with his Ki, creating a large amount of somewhat weaker clones), Power Mimicry (Can outright replicate the techniques of others whenever he sees them), Durability Negation (Kyrie Eleison causes extreme bleeding and internal damage despite an ostensibly small wound, and can harm vastly more powerful foes), Attack Reflection via Soul Manipulation (Kagami is a "mirror of souls" that causes any harm that befalls Tset to also happen to the aggressor, with this caused by their own reflection within the mirror), Portal Creation, Pain Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (The Last Nightmare concentrates all ambient pain, fear, and darkness in the nearby environment into his eyes, which become portals to The Wake, and forces all of those emotions and sensations onto a target to rend their body and soul), Transformation (Raikoudo transforms Tset into a massive creature of pure electricity and power that splits the heavens with his mere movements and whose attacks cause spiritual disruptions that disable supernatural powers), Illusion Manipulation, BFR, Perception Manipulation (Genzou no Sekai is a form of Phantasmal Illusion, an illusion so realistic that it can actually kill someone under its influence, that transports him and his foes to another dimension where he has total control over everything), Technique Creation (Tset's master over Ki is so great that he can create unique attacks or defenses at will to be best suited to the situation, although they do possess downsides, which are likely far less of an actual issue for Tset due to his sheer ability). Greater Resistance to Magic. By creating techniques, Tset can potentially gain: Statistics Amplification, Damage Boost, Damage Reduction, Teleportation, Durability Negation, Creation, Forcefield Creation, Intangibility, Illusion Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Non-Corporeal Attacks, Elemental Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Invisibility, Precognition, Absorption, Power Nullification, Curse Manipulation, and even greater Resistance to Magic and Mind Manipulation. }} Attack Potency: Wall Level (Should be capable of harming Luminaris, who was stated to have been able to fall from a kilometer into the air without meaningful injuries. Dug through a reinforced wall of unspecified thickness with nothing but normal attacks. Half as powerful as Magnus Jee-Mori's boosted staff swing), potentially Far Higher with Aiki | Large Building Level+ (Comparable to Rompot, who did this), Higher with Statistics Amplification and Unlimited Blade Works | Multi-City Block Level, later became Small Town Level (Did this), Higher with various techniques | Town level, potentially Far Higher (Were it not for the rules of the RP itself, Tset's Accelerated Development would exponentially increase his physical capabilities to the point that, even after literal seconds, he would be far stronger than beings such as The Ultimate Monster and The Nameless. Capable of Zen-level actions, which are completely beyond reality and anything that be achieved through sheer ability or luck). Far Higher with Kusanagi No Tsurugi (Should be capable of harming Ergo Mundus, The Nameless, and other Gnosis 40 or below beings) Speed: Superhuman Travel Speed, Subsonic Combat Speed | Subsonic Travel Speed, Supersonic Combat Speed | Supersonic Travel Speed, Hypersonic+ Combat Speed, later became Hypersonic Travel Speed and High Hypersonic+ Combat Speed | Hypersonic+ Travel Speed, Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed, potentially Far Higher Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 25 | Class K | Class M Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Building Class | Multi-City Block Class, later became Small Town Class | Town Class, potentially Far Higher Durability: Wall Level (Withstood an attack from Soryūshi Ryuka with minimal injuries) | Large Building Level, Far Higher with Unlimited Blade Works | Multi-City Block Level, later became Small Town Level, Invulnerability and Regeneration make him hard to actually kill | Town Level, potentially Far Higher. Far Higher with Kusanagi No Tsurugi and against supernatural harm (Only beings with Gnosis 45, such as a a fully manifested Baal, can destroy it. Capable of simply absorbing supernatural damage with his Ki reserve, which is incredibly large) Stamina: Extremely High (Was only mildly uncomfortable after having his side torn open and should be comparable to Miyamoto Musashi, who was unfazed by having his face torn open) | Extremely High (Should be comparable to Koujirou Sasaki, who was practically unfazed by having his chest blown open and could last 20 days without a master despite the lack of a mana supply, and Ikki Kurogane, who could fight his equal despite being poisoned and having already fought for several weeks on end) | Infinite (Should possess infinite stamina due to replicating Akutō Bita) | Infinite Range: Extended Melee Range, Far Higher with shock waves and Sokuchiken (While no explicit range has been given, it is rumored that Sabi Hakuhei could split the moon and the sun in half when using these in tandem) | Extended Melee Range, Far Higher with shock waves and Sokuchiken | Extended Melee Range, Far Higher with shock waves and Sokuchiken, Multiversal with portals | Extended Melee Range, Far Higher with shock waves, willpower slashes and Sokuchiken, Low Multiversal with Second Magic, Multiversal with portals Standard Equipment: Abstract Katana, Monohoshi Zao, his Device Intetsu. Kusanagi No Tsurugi, a rapier, and a Hive Cleaver *'Hakutō Hari:' Like the other Deviant Blades, Hakutō Hari was forged using a combination of centuries-old blacksmithing techniques, alchemical research, occult rituals, and even scientific methods far ahead of the series's time span, making use of Shikizaki Kiki's soothsaying abilities. Hakutō Hari's focus is "lightness", and consists of a long, curved blade made of an extremely thin, mystical material resembling blue glass. The blade can be swung entirely without resistance, as though the wielder is holding nothing at all, but is so incredibly fickle that making even the slightest accidental movement while it is unsheathed will shatter it. Intelligence: Supergenius (Even at his absolute weakest state, he was already at the pinnacle of what could be achieved using any sort of weapon and was capable of performing outright supernatural feats through skill alone, and was able to predict someone's individual cellular movements and complex thoughts over the course of an entire battle. Capable of creating phenomena on par with certain applications of True Magic and the Second Magic, namely in the form of Tsubame Gaeshi which distorts causality and physics to attack thrice simultaneously in such a manner that not even the gods could escape. Superior to Nanami Yasuri, who's instinctive movements are ludicrously superior to anything achievable even with Perfection, including Perfection to the degree of Sabi Hakuhei who is well above the standard for that state, and possess 0 superfluous motion, down to microscopic, and likely even nanoscopic, scales, and whom could replicate and perfect Ninpou, supernatural abilities limited to generational lineages, after seeing it in use twice through skill alone, and can even do so to physiology-based abilities. Replicated Nanaya's Eagle Sense, which is the precognitive sixth sense used by the Isu to accurate predict events thousands of years in the future and keep track of several alternate futures. Capable of instantly grasping someone's personality, identity, abilities, history, and even future perfectly, allowing him to predict everything they could possibly do in any situation. Can drastically improve his abilities and even create new ones simply by visualizing them within his head, with the visualizations being so vivid and realistic that they possess a physical presence in the world and can actually harm him. His instinctive movements allow him to use the absolute best possible abilities or course of action against any opponent, even those he cannot perceive. Against someone who has reached Completion, the advantage of superior numbers, strength, range, skill, or abilities is utterly irrelevant, as every single attribute of both weapon and wielder is instantly analyzed, replicated, and countered to such a degree that even Nanami's perfected techniques, which have been enhanced to the point that even countless generations of training and improvement of the technique will never even begin to reach them, are tame in comparison. Comparable to Soujirou Mibu, who, through his sheer ability with a sword, was chosen for an expedition meant to cleanse the world of the Yatsukahagi, or the Tenmas, and overthrow Hajun and merely considers it a chance to test himself. Mibu also claims to be able to cut anything, only failing to do so against the exceedingly infinite Taikyoku of Gudou and Hadou Gods, and even then only under normal circumstances. Due to fusing with him, Tset possesses all of Magnus Jee-Mori's combat techniques and knowledge, although he cannot use most of it due to not being a God) Standard Tactics: |-|First Power Set=Usually opens with Hakutou Kaigen spam, but will switch to other attacks if his information analysis says that they'll be more effective. Favors attacks like Benda if blunt force is required. |-|Second Power Set=Tends to open with Hakutou Kaigen spam, but usually follows what his analytical and predictive abilities tell him to. More than willing to end a fight quickly with something like Ittou Rasetsu if there is no other option. |-|Third Power Set=More or less just does whatever his abilities tell him to, which is only drastically strengthened by his instinctive movements being as powerful as they are. More willing than usual to use techniques like Ittou Rasetsu due to his regeneration making the downsides practically nonexistent. |-|Fourth Power Set=As with the previous sets, he will effectively do whatever is most effective. However, this will usually amount to him sending forth innumerable cutting phenomena at his opponents due to their effectiveness. Weaknesses: None Notable | Tsubame Gaeshi can only be used effectively on even ground, Trackless Step only works until Tset attacks someone affected by it due to them registering him as important, and Ittou Shura and Rasetsu are extremely tiring to use | Tsubame Gaeshi can only be used effectively on even ground and he is somewhat obsessed with killing, although whether this is a weakness or not is debatable | Likely none of the previous. While his Ki reserve is likely massive to a ludicrous degree, it is still finite so he cannot simply endure supernatural attacks indefinitely Notable Attacks/Techniques: Possesses the combined powers, skill, and experience of Sabi Hakuhei, Miyamoto Musashi, Koujirou Sasaki, Ikki Kurogane, a basic Knight, Genesis Rhapsodos, a nerfed Soujirou Mibu, and Kujaku Hime, as well as Hanma Yujiro's skill, Ginkaku Uneri's Zantou Gari, Unlimited Blade Works, Chevalier d'Eon's Fleur de Lys, Shichika Yasuri's Completion, Ikki Kurogane's Desperado state, an Ars Magnus known as Ashuriam: Dimensional Assault, and Lucanor Giovanni's Accelerated Development. |-|First Power Set= *'Shockwaves': Tset is able to swing a weapon in such a way that by passing through the air with zero resistance, it can produce incredibly sharp shockwaves of air that travel great distances at incredible speed. Tset can even send these shockwaves behind him with the slightest twitch of his sword. *'Bakushukuchi': (Explode Contract Ground) A movement technique used at the start of a battle to increase his speed and kill the opponent before they can react. Noted by Shichika to be a more flexible form of footwork than his own Kyotoryuu: Iris. *'Gyakuten Muzai': A technique in which Tset attacks with the sword and sheath together. It was by learning this technique that Sabi, it's original user, gained the title of "Holy Swordsman". *'Sokuchiken': (Fast Slow Sword) A technique that allows Tset to freely change the length of his sword, making it impossible even for Shichika's precognition to predict the range or timing of his swings. This ability is explicitly not an attribute of Hakutō Hari, as he could use this technique with any sword. *'Hakutou Kaigan': Described as Hakuhei's "true masterpiece", a secret technique only made possible by the unique attributes of Hakutō Hari, which Shichika called "the true horror of a swordsman", and was later utilized extensively by Tset. Implied to consist of Sokuchiken being used in conjunction with Hakutō Hari's lightness to maximize his potential range while still being light enough to wield with precision. It is rumored that, with this ability, Hakuhei could potentially slice the moon or the sun in half. While Hakuhei's version is never witnessed onscreen, a far inferior user's version consisted of him blurring out of sight, then reappearing above the opponent's head and swinging downwards, though he failed to inflict any damage on Shichika due to lacking both Sokuchiken and Sabi Hakuhei's perfect movements. ---- *'Sword Simulation:' Tset, and originally Musashi, are skilled at sword fighting, they don't need to use an actual sword to 'cut' people. While the cut itself is not real, it can still paralyze and cause immense pain to the other characters, only with Yujiro being excluded, as he may be more powerful than Musashi. They don't even need to move their hands to be able to 'abstractly cut'. In his fight against Yujiro, Musashi was even able to cause physical wounds with his abstract swords, though such feat is never performed again. ---- *'Zantou Gari:' Originally Ginkaku's trump card. By slashing through his own shoulder and spilling his blood down the sword's sheathe, he removes all friction between the sheath and his blade, drastically enhancing the speed at which he can move his sword. As he damages his opponents, and thus gets more blood on the blade, his speed continually increases. ---- *'Aiki:' Aiki is a Japanese martial arts principle or tactic in which the defender blends (without clashing) with the attacker, then goes on to dominate the assailant through the strength of their application of internal dynamics or Ki energy to affect techniques *'Analysis:' By looking at someone, Yujiro and Tset can, with 100% accuracy, detect any weakness, vital point, injury, or ailment that they have down to a cellular level. *'Defensive Xiao-Lee:' The user makes their body go completely limp, causing it to move like a blade of grass would during a storm, which absorbs damage received by attacks. *'Offensive Xiao-Lee:' The damage absorbed by Defensive Xiao-Lee can be redistributed back to the opponent by using this technique. |-|Second Power Set= Noble Phantasm *'Fleur de Lys: Sword Dance of Falling Lillies:' d'Eon's primary Noble Phantasm and the sublimation of their devotion to the sword and their numerous acts of deception in the name of the French Royal Family, which was later inherited by Tset. It is a beautiful sword dance which completely fascinates the beholder, lowering the target's strength, endurance, and agility. d'Eon then takes that chance to deliver a fatal strike to their opponent, making this an attack on both the target's mind and body although the latter will only happen once. It is an incredibly cost-efficient Noble Phantasm as it requires little more than the mana needed for d'Eon or Tset to perform their usual, dazzling swordplay, and its mental and status effects persist a short while after the technique's completion. *'Fleur de Lys: Gorgeous Splendor of Blooming Lilies:' The second version of d'Eon's beautiful sword dance which completely fascinates the beholders and impresses the white lily in the viewers's minds, lowering the strength, durability, and agility of all those who see the dance. Furthermore, if d'Eon or Tset succeeds a Luck check, the targets will be left completely unable to act as they had been mesmerized by d'Eon's movements. *'Fleur de Lys: Profusion of Hundred Flowers, Dance of Lilies:' d'Eon's way of life that has been sublimated into a Noble Phantasm. It is a more potent version to the second version of d'Eon's sword dance, "Gorgeous Splendor of Blooming Lilies". This Noble Phantasm is normally hidden as d'Eon or Tset normally cannot utilize it due to it requiring them to expand all of their mana to do this. They stated that fifty people at most are what they can normally be able to affect when using Gorgeous Splendor of Blooming Lilies, but it is through this version of their dance will d'Eon and Tset be able to affect as many as hundreds to even thousands of targets at once, effectively allowing them a large group of this scale to be unable to act any further. Class Skills *'Presence Concealment:' The capacity to hide one's presence as a Servant. It is a common skill to the Assassin class. Suitable for spying, though low enough that other Servants would easily detect him if he was nearby. He does not have it by virtue of being an Assassin, but it is an intrinsic ability of his as a martial artist that allows him to cut himself off from the world. Personal Skills *'Eye of the Mind (False):' Assassin, and now Tset, has the natural ability to avoid danger based on an innate sixth sense refined through combat experience, so much so that it borders on precognition. Assassin's rank was A, meaning that it is so refined that the effects of visual obstructions are reduced, allowing him to gauge the exact length and width of Excalibur despite being rendered invisible by Invisible Air. He is said to have the best eyesight amongst the Servants summoned for the Fifth Holy Grail War. *'Knowledge of Respect and Harmony:' Both Tset and Assassin's techniques cannot be properly perceived by his opponents no matter how many times they're demonstrated. As a result, it is impossible for an opponent to get used to them. Thus the tenth, hundredth, or even thousandth encounter against him will feel the same as the first, so his techniques will always retain their effectiveness against his opponents. *'Vitrification:' Due to Tset and Assassin's serene states of mind, they are immune to mental interference. In addition, his B+ Rank in this skill allows him to conceal his presence if he pleases, allowing him to simulate the True Assassin's Presence Concealment skill to a limited extent, making it difficult for even Servants to detect along with his lack of mana and a true Noble Phantasm. *'Hiken: Tsubame Gaeshi:' The legendary technique of the swordsman Sasaki Kojirou, who is said to be capable of cutting down a swallow mid-flight. Through human means, he achieved a Mystery on the level of a Noble Phantasm, a skill mindlessly refined to the point that it has become a legend in itself. Under the Fuyuki system, it is not acknowledged as a Noble Phantasm but is instead a skill. However, it is registered as such under the FATE system. The technique, through an application of the Second Magic, bends the laws of physics to make three perfectly simultaneous slashes from three separate directions. It is a sword of infinity that renders the finite existence of a single slash into multiple possibilities to create a future that not even the gods can escape from. In Fate/Unlimited Codes, Assassin can use a technique called Hikan: Tsubami Mai, which is a series of six high-speed slashes he performs on his enemy before getting into position and ending it with Tsubami Gaeshi. It is Assassin's most important technique. He never normally takes a stance, but does so for Tsubame Gaeshi. The technique is complemented by the range offered by Monohoshi Zao, or any of Tset's other swords, which he can simply extend if wished, allowing him to cut off escape. Even if one strike is blocked, the other two will land. As it is just a skill refined to the level of a Mystery, Assassin can use it without expending any more magical energy than he needs to move. The only requirement for its execution is level ground, as performing it on an improper level ground will only cause it to form two slashes rather than the three it normally should make. |-|Third Power Set= *'Desperado:' Ikki, and now Tset, are beings who have transcended the fate of the world, as such they can ignore limits set to them by fate and control their own fate. This makes them immune to all abilities based on the "causation" system in the series and furthermore destroys their "fate". It was stated that beings who have transcended the fate of the world do not have a fate anymore and can just do things on their own free will as shown when Kurono Shinguuji could have become a desperado, but refused to do so because that would destroy her future with her husband. **'Empowerment:' It is explained that a Blazers' magic power is determined by birth and wouldn't increase no matter the amount of training, as such those with greater magical power like Stella has a far greater role in the world than those with far weaker magic such as Ikki. Whenever a Blazer reaches the limit of their potential, as shown by Ikki, black chains appear around them, which Edelweiss elaborated as being far as the world would allow them to proceed. However, Desperados are beings who exist outside of fate and as such are able to raise the upper limit of their original magic power as shown by Ikki who gained magic power greater than before. Having stepped outside of their original fate, Desperados exists between the boundary of a human and demon. **'Concept Manipulation:' After reaching desperado Blazers become capable of manipulating certain concepts, for Ikki it was stated that his Oikage, after he became a desperado, turned him into the concept of "Slash". He used this to cut through Stella and Iris' armor which manipulated the concept of "Indomitable". *'The Seven Secret Swords': The Secret Swords are seven sword techniques, which Ikki Kurogane had created, and Tset later inherited, in order to make up for his lack of magic and just focused training in swordsmanship and martial arts. He has revealed a number of these secret swords in battles against other Blazers during the Seven Stars Sword Art Festival Selection Matches. At first, a lot of his secret swords relied on using his Ittou Shura and wouldn't have work overwise, however, using Blade Steal to "steal" Edelweiss' Swordsmanship, Ikki became able to utilize his various secret swords without needing to use his limited Noble Art. Although they are sigle techniques, Ikki has shown to be able to combine techniques together. **'Saigeki': A charging and anti-material technique, where Tset uses his arm strength, leg strength, and charging power combined with his superhuman body control; focusing all the vectors of his power at the point of his sword, thus granting the highest offensive power among his secret swords. **'Rekkou': A point-black slash, where Tset uses the bodies' lower torque in order to strike his opponent after blocking their attack. **'Madoka': Tset receives an attack, taking the power, then he rotates himself around as if making a circle, then sends it back as a counter. Madoka has shown to be a useful technique against more powerful opponents such as Ouma and Stella. In the finals match of the Seven Stars Sword Art Festival, it has been evolved to where Ikki doesn't even require to spin himself around anymore, he instead uses his broad back muscles to transfer the force into his next attacks. Stella stated that in order for this to happen, his muscles had to be as loose as jelly, even looser than normal, this is dangerous as even a moment of stiffness would result in his muscles to explode from the force being redirected. **'Shinkirou': Using radical footwork, Tset creates an afterimage before himself while running to confuse his opponent, then vanish like a mirage after being struck. **'Kuruizakura': A sword attack with a delayed effect using slashes with certain force and mechanisms to create wounds that won't open until later on. **'Dokuga-no-Tachi': From his feet to his fingers, Tset has all his muscles work together to create shock waves, then the moment that it comes into contact with their weapon or armor, then transmitted into them causing numbness in their muscles forcing them to drop their weapons and even affecting internal organs. ***Ikki has shown to be able to use Rekkou, which was powered with the effects of Donkuga-no-Taichi to release a counterattack which attacks the internal organs. **'Raikou': The fastest among his secret sword technique, where Ikki perform a sword swing at such speed that it exceeds ones' dynamic vision making it appear as if it were an invisible slash. ***'Final secret sword, Oikage': Oikage is a technique Ikki had developed after his seven secret sword techniques in the final of the Seven Stars Sword Art Festival to defeat Stella, thus making it his final secret sword technique. Oikage is a battoujutsu, which doesn't a sheath as his Intetsu doesn't have one, instead, Ikki uses his hand in a manner that similar to a sheath and does so after first using his Ittou Rasetsu, afterward unleashes a slash that moves at extreme speeds to the point where his shadow was unable to keep up and is described as being the concept of a slash. Oikage is stated to be the peak that other people have attempted to reach. *'Insight:' As a result of being neglected over the years, Ikki has mastered the skills to see through his opponent's techniques by observation. He can read his opponent's next move simply through their muscle movement. Ikki and Tset's insight has even allowed him to properly sense how dangerous someone really is on the first meeting, such as being able to tell that Amane Shinomiya was more dangerous than he appeared, something few others notice. **'Blade Steal': Blade Steal is a technique that Ikki Kurogane had created, which lets him "steal" someone else's swordsmanship due to no one wanting to teach him anything. He is able to use his incredible insight to trace the roots of any style he sees, thus letting him grasp a styles techniques despite not seeing it performed in front of him as shown when he was able to uses Ten'i Muhou through helping Ayase Ayatsuji improve her swordsmanship. Through the use of his Blade Steal, he is able to grasp ones' sword style in a rather short amount of time (stated he could completely understand everything about a sword style, including all secret techniques which he may have never seen in one minute) as well as find their flaws, then Ikki or Tset is able to perfect them creating a superior version. The perfection takes a considerably shorter amount of time, he stated it took him only 30 seconds to perfect Stella's Imperial Sword Style. ***'Perfect Vision': The improved version of Blade Steal, Ikki and Tset are able to see through their opponent's moves by fully grasping their fighting style, using their incredible insight to fully understand the opponent's personality and tendencies. Through this, it is possible to figure out their thought processes and as a result, they are able to predict their moves and attacks in advance. It's as though they can see everything about the person in question. The idea behind this is instead of stealing the sword style he "steals" the identity of someone, learning everything about them. The true horror of Perfect Vision is shown during its first use against Kirihara, where Ikki states that no matter what, Perfect Vision cannot be fooled. If Ikki uses Perfect Vision, even trying to act out of character, use moves you've never done before, lie even if it's not something you would do etc, it still will not break Perfect Vision, because as Ikki states "Everything you do, including acting out of character or introducing new moves, stems from identity", as such it is impossible to break out of Perfect Vision. *'Edelweiss' Swordplay': After his initial encounter with Edelweiss through the use of his Blade Steal, Ikki was able to utilize her swordsmanship at the last moment before he passed out. Due to the nature of Edelweiss' swordplay, it boosted his speed to where the former Seven Star Sword King, Yuudai Moroboshi couldn't even react though he heard the attacks and sensed Ikki. Ikki and Tset can also use Edelweiss' technique for other purposes then swordsmanship, such as restarting their heart after it has stopped. It was said by Edelweiss herself that Ikki has begun to make her swordplay his own, adapting it to fit him. Edelweiss' swordplay is also invisible even to Ikki and Tset, though Ikki still managed to copy it and use it's traits to use the Seven secret swords even without Ittou Shura, furthermore the style ignores energy reduction from hitting the atmosphere, by attacking in a certain way so that the attacks themselves are silent due to not hitting air. *'Block': Ikki, and later Tset, has shown to be impecable in terms of blocking attacks, even from far more powerful sources like Stella who stated that blocking her sword would turn his bones to ash due to being much stronger than him by blocking in such a manner that he would not suffer injuries even after taking several attacks from her. Stella stated that 1 small miscalculation would completely ruin the block and he would receive the full force of the attack. **'Energy Dispersion': During the Seven Stars Sword Art Festival, Ikki shows a certain type of block where he can make the energy of the attack flow through his entire body without actually damaging it. This proves to be useful as it allows him to invalidate the force of Stella's attacks. **'Irregular Block': Due to needing to be focused on attacks, Ikki and Tset can be left vulnerable to attacks by not being able to bring their sword back in time before the attack lands. Due to this Ikki has learned a way to be always able to block. Irregular Block allows him to block attacks in bizzare manner, like between the gap in the way he handles his sword, the back of the handle, the tip of the sword etc. Due to this parrying, blocking, or getting Ikki off balance was never sufficient to make him unable to block. He did something similar against Ayase Ayatsuji where she managed to wound him using her style, get him on his knees then release "a rain of sword attacks" which Ikki managed to block each and every one of them, not letting a single hit in even though Ayase's tactic was to attack him while he was in a bizarre position to block. ---- *'Wall of Darkness:' Tset raises his hand and summons a large shield made of shadows that is impervious to harm. *'Berserk Mode:' When near death, Tset enters an enraged state, increasing his physical strength and regenerating some health. *'Searing Flames:' Tset stomps on the ground, causing a large surrounding area to burn any who it touches. ---- *'Kyotōryū:' The martial art utilized by Shichika, his sister, and Tset, created by and named after the rebel who fathered the former. The fighting style revoles around the practice of training and honing the user's body in such a way that the user needs not wield any sort of weapon, becoming capable of replicating the effects of any sword with their own movements. The martial art also involves the extensive conditioning of one's mind, facilitated by the Yasuri family's genetic curse and Shikizaki Kiki's dabbling in the occult. A Kyotōryū user's mind, emotions, and morality do not function like those of a human, instead they think, feel, and live as a weapon. In practice, this means that the only person capable of influencing their behavior is the one they have arbitrarily chosen as their "wielder", and no form of manipulation, bribes, mind control, possession, or other factors can be used against them. A Kyotōryū user also possesses an intrinsic connection with all other weapons, allowing them to see "sword pressure", an aura possessed by all weapons. Viewing this aura allows one to sense the presence of nearby weapons and see their attributes, as well as predict what their wielder will have them do next. As martial arts can be described as making oneself into a weapon, those who have mastered any unarmed fighting style can be viewed and analyzed to a lesser extent, with those who pose a significant enough threat to the Kyotōryū user having a "sharp" aura. **'Kyotōryū Seventh Hidden Art: Scattered Blossoms:' A flying downward axe kick that splits the opponent's innards vertically down the middle and slams them into the ground. Used to exploit the opponent's blind spots. Post-Completion, damage from this move can kill immortal existences by forcibly freeing their soul from its vessel and sending it directly to the afterlife, which can occur even if they are simply in the vicinity of this move's usage, rather than directly struck. **'Kyotōryū's Fourth Secret Technique: Ryuuryoku Kakou:' A powerful punch just above the sternum, releasing a shockwave which passes through barriers and hits whichever layer Shichika is aiming for. Capable of bypassing armor and skin to strike the organs directly, or hitting objects behind the target without damaging their body. **'Kyotōryū "Red Poppy" and "Daphne" Hybrid Striking Technique:' Thousands of piercing strikes from the fingertips, performed at such speeds that they are invisible to the naked eye and kill the opponent 272 times before they have finished reacting to the initial movement. By simultaneously inflicting so much death, Kyotōryū users can even kill immortal opponents with this move. *'Completion:' The state that Shikizaki Kiki hoped one of his creations would achieve, representing the status of one who has "far surpassed perfection". As the Completed Deviant Blade, Shichika and Tset represent and surpass the pinnacle of what can theoretically be achieved using martial arts, swordsmanship, and weaponry. Emonzaemon states that against such a being, the advantage of superior numbers becomes irrelevant. Every weapon attribute, martial art, technique, and wielder he encounters is analyzed and understood instantly by his Kyotōryū sixth sense, granting him its usage and the perfect counter technique, even making it possible to evolve previously perfected techniques to accomplish more than they had prior, as shown when he instantly created a new form of Shichika Hachiretsu that could be used on two enemies simultaneously, and immediately informing him of singular weaknesses that he didn't know of prior, such as Zokuto Yoroi's inability to redirect attacks without touching the ground. ---- *'Perfect Sense:' Due to replicating Nanaya's Eagle Sense, Tset is capable of applying all of his usual analytical abilities to things that only exist within the past and future. While he initially noted that the sheer amount of information this was giving him was nearly overwhelming, he seems to have overcome this and can readily use it as an Isu or Assassin would, casually predicting events from the far, far future. Due to his abilities, he can even, while searching through someone's memories or past history, start doing so to someone within their memories, as though Tset had been doing it to them initially. |-|Fourth Power Set= *'石上神道流 (Ishigami Shinto Ryu):' Originally the fighting style of Soujirou Mibu, it builds upon the killing intent and spirit of the practitioner. Tset is a master of this way, having learned many techniques which include: **'首飛ばしの閾風ーー甲の第二 ・ 蝿声 (Kubitobashi no Kaze--Kou no Daini ・ Sabae):' A high level technique of the Shinto fighting style. Normally used as a way to diminish the spirit of the target, Soujirou Mibu and Tset's marvelous killing intent turns it into long ranged slashes. Due to this slashes being his own will, they can track his enemies without even having visual perception of them and the more murderous killing intent he releases, the more powerful it becomes, albeit he needs to keep it in check against powerful enemies. **'級長戸辺颶風 (Shinatobe no Kaze):' A technique that turns murderous intent into a sword. Despite the fact it doesn’t cause any big phenomenon, it releases precises slashes at close range without having to draw his sword, it cannot be predicted and therefore is impossible to dodge. **'早馳風・御言の伊吹 (Hayachi・Mikoto no Ibuki):' Mystery of the Ishigami Shinto Ryu. Through the body judgement and the line of sight, it allows its user to attack from the blind spot of the enemy. Because of this, target cannot even perceive the sword movements and falls into the illusion of being devoured by numerous invisible beasts. This, notably, worked even on Tenmas such as Akuro. ---- *'Unnamed Learning Ability:' Inherited from Lucanor Giovanni, Tset possesses the intentionally broad ability to "learn anything." This effect is vastly more potent than anything he possesses before, with some examples of its use being: **Lucanor picking up a sword twice and becoming one of the most skilled swordsmen in the world. This includes people who can fight against Ergo Mundus, who himself fought against the conceptual manifestation of humanity across all of time and that also had all of his own powers, those who can stop time through sheer sword skill alone, make their strikes intangible and destroy magic through martial arts, and many, many more. **Lucanor eventually becoming comparable to the enigma known as Elijared, a former member of the Powers in the Shadows. The Powers in the Shadows are an extra-universal organization of Humans, Duk'Zarist, and Sylvain that possesses the only known technomagic, or technology that emulates magic, and is the absolute strongest non-divine force in existence, to the point that weapons capable of harming a Beryl or Shajad were considered "failures" by their standards. Despite all of this, Elijared managed to catch them completely off guard before nearly destroying reality. **Lucanor being almost entirely capable of understanding a piece of technology from the Powers in the Shadows, which was actually one of the original thirty unnamed black metal fragments given to the ancient empire of Solomon. These fragments were constantly evolving and contained information on how to create technomagic, and they alone took Solomon from a stereotypical medieval empire to one wherein nanomachines compatible with magic and Ki energies were available to everyone in less than a generation and made them so powerful that Imperium, one third of the Powers in the Shadows, considered a direct confrontation between them and a Beryl or Shajad as a likely possibility. **Tset learning a minor form of Zelretch's Second Magic through observation and reverse engineering of Tsubame Gaeshi as it produces Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomena, a common use of this Magic. Second Magic is noted to be extremely difficult to learn, with it being out of the reach of all but the most prodigious magi, with most that Zelretch attempts to teach it to either going mad or dying. Moreover, all forms of True Magic involve tapping into the power of The Root, also known as Akasha, something that very few have ever been able to achieve. ---- *'The Second Magic:' The second true magic to be discovered, also known as "Zelretch" and "Kaleidoscope", in honor of its discoverer. The Second Magic revolves around the "operation of parallel worlds", allowing him to do anything ranging from traveling through them to using them as a source of energy and even revising and rewriting events. Whereas magecraft is the realization of something that technology can accomplish but through supernatural means, Magic is a miracle, something that is impossible through science. Tset was able to learn this Magic by reverse engineering Tsubame Gaeshi, as it produced Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomena that were a common usage of the Second Magic, even being what Zelretch's own Jeweled Sword did, as a result of its warping of physics. While his is quite literally infinitely less powerful than that of Zelretch, Tset's usage of the Second Magic is still potent, allowing him to access dozens of parallel worlds, letting him execute dozens of courses of action simultaneously. Key: First Power Set | Second Power Set | Third Power Set | Fourth Power Set Note: Tset lacks most of the abilities present on the Sword Logic page, but he still possesses the ability to a degree. This is also the case with his Second Magic due to it being heavily focused on the Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomena and overall far weaker than Zelretch's usage of it. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Male Characters Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Pain Users Category:Air Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Geniuses Category:Afterimage Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Metal Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Perception Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Soul Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:VSRPverse Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Rage Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Biology Users Category:Energy Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Concept Users Category:Life Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Space Users